


Room at the top of the World

by MiloVitale



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Military Homophobia, Psychological Torture, Redemption, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloVitale/pseuds/MiloVitale
Summary: Jack is imprisoned by the King’s command. He can't produce a heir and he's no longer useful for his father. Silas says he's a liability but Michelle and David had other things to say. Rose doesn't recognize Silas anymore and Joseph is secretly still alive. Everything is a mess in the Benjamin family, what does the future holds for them?I suck at summaries but if you want to see Jack happy in the end, you're invited to read this fic.





	Room at the top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first three chapters have angst. The rest is fluff and love for everyone, specially Jack.
> 
> This story is made by me because I can’t handle the fact that Kings ended just like that. Here I am bringing some justice for Jack character. It’ll be a little painful at the beginning but not very much in later chapters. I just want to pamper Jack, ok?
> 
> English is my second language, forgive my mistakes.
> 
> PD: I know, I'm almost 10 years late for this fandom. It's all Sebastian Stan's fault.

“Dad?”, Jack says half-sleep, half-awake. There is a figure who appears to be his father’s watching him over the main door of the room. 

 

Jack tries to move but his body feels too weak to even respond to his own command. It’s a cold night and the mattress is not sufficient to keep his limbs warm. He assumes that his blood pressure must has gotten worse by now as he doesn’t feel his legs at all. 

 

Silas keeps looking at him with vaguely eyes. Jack thinks that there’s nothing kind about his dry pupils. Silas’ eyes resemble the eyes of a lion ready to hunt his prey. Jack knows deeply in his heart that he is the prey.

 

As his fathers makes his way across the room, Jack’s blood starts to boil out of fear. This is not the first time that someone comes to _visit_ him at night. These visits always end in painful sessions of physical and emotional torture. He doesn’t know what to expect. The torture is up to the preferences of the person who visits and therefore, it always changes.

 

For the first time, he feels his heart is going to stop for good. He has been broken before, he has been hurt before. A lot of people have came to this bedroom to try to break him. Nevertheless, this is the first time that his father will be the one inflicting the pain on him.

 

“Please”, Jack begs. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. _Make it fast? Make it less painful? Make it so bad that I don’t wake up anymore after this one? Kill me instead, please?_ Who knows, at this moment Jack doesn’t know what he can bargain for.

 

Jack gives up trying to move his body. Apparently, it was a bad idea not to accept food during four days. In fact, he really wants to scold himself for not even accepting water since yesterday. ‘Water would help me so much right now’, he thinks for himself. 

 

He blinks his eyes for a moment, he doesn’t know how much time passes. But it’s enough for Silas to be beside him. He feels Silas’ right hand sinks in his abdomen. ‘Air, another things he’s gonna take away from me’, he thinks. Resignation permeates his thoughts.    


 

Jack is a militar guy, he has a strong will made of steel and fire. He doesn’t give up easily but tonight, he doesn’t know any better.

 

Suddenly, Silas’ left hand moves to his throat. ‘Let the game begin’, Jack thinks. Too much pressure, almost no oxygen. Jack gasps a little in a low voice. He closes his eyes and lets the asphyxia take over him.

 

Silas is careful enough to not kill him. He knows exactly how much lack of air a person can handle. He would take this to the limit of Jack’s lungs but tonight is a bad idea. According to the doctors, Jack’s health is not doing very well. He refuses to eat proper food and drink water. His platelets are dangerously low, or at least that is what the doctors said. Silas does not believe in his son’s illness. He thinks Jack is faking it. “Fuckin’ weak”, Silas says aloud. No answers comes, Jack is gone.

 

Once Silas is satisfied with asphyxiating Jack, he moves towards the window. “Cold night for a Summer time”, he says to no one in particular. The night guards are outside, Jack is unconscious and only Silas stands there alone. 

 

Before leaving the room, Silas takes a glass of water from the nightstand. He drinks the water in a gulp and leaves the place. He is not over, not yet. Jack is too weak to recover himself fast, so Silas takes his time to search for a bottle of cheap wine in the Palace.   


 

Once he finds it, he comes back to Jack’s room. There is a wicked smile painted in his face. He has been waiting for this. He serves himself a glass of wine. And with all his strength he crashes it on Jack’s face. His wounds will look so elegant in the morning. Just to finish his job, he crashes the bottle of wine against Jack’s abdomen.

 

“Perfect”, Silas says with a proud tone. He pictures the panic face that Jack will have in the morning. His blood mixed with the wine will look pretty messy in a few hours.

 

“Guards!”, Silas screams direct to the main door. The guards come quick in answer to the King’s calling. 

 

“Yes, Sir”, both say in unison.

 

“When the Sun rises”, Silas points to the window, “and this shameful traitor and excuse of a man wakes up, be ready to record him. I long to see the pain and fear in his face when he thinks he is bleeding to death”. Silas face wears a shadow of twisted joy that only torturing others can bring unto him.

 

“Yes, Sir”, the guards confirm the King’s command.

 

 

* * *

 

Jack does not wake up in the morning. His body is dehydrated and wounded. He lost some blood too. He breathes in a difficult pace that is painful to watch. His lips and nails are lightlycolored in purple. Overall, he is a deathly image to look at.

 

Silas does not come back to visit him after the morning guards told him that the prisoner was not waking up anytime soon. “He’s too damaged, Sir. The brat has to rest”, one of the guards said as nonchalantly as he could.  Silas’ anger was obvious in his face. He did not have time to argue though, so he left.

 

Middle day arrives. There is silence in the prison room, Jack does not give any sign of waking up. Simon, one of the morning guards who reported Jack’s state to the King, worries about Jack in silence. He is aware of the King’s orders. He has been witness of the King’s vile treatment to his son all these four months. The only thing that would surprise Simon by now, it’d be the King coming to end Jack’s suffering.

 

“Should we call Michelle, Simon?”, Peter, the other guard, asks concerned. They have been together watching Jack all these past four months. They have nothing against the Prince. In fact, they both pity him and have grown some type of fondness towards him.

 

“I think that’d be a good idea. I’ll go for her, you stay here”, Simon says while he rushes through the hallway. He only stops to say “hey pal, if the King comes... Jack is asleep, ok? don’t let him die over our watch”. Peter only nods before he sees Simon disappears quickly through the corridor.

 

Only thirty minutes has passed when Michelle and Simon arrive. Peter feels the light of the World being taken away from his chest. The King must not know anything about this.

 

“Peter”, Simon says acknowledging his presence.

 

“Simon and your Highness”, he bows to her, “all is clear. He’s asleep, enter now, hurry up”, Simon says in a worry tone. They are all putting themselves at risk by helping the Prince. 

 

“Thank you, Peter”, Michelle says in her sweet voice offering him a shy smile.

 

“Princess, after you”, Simon says in his more professional voice just in case someone is watching. He cannot afford anyone else to know that he cares for the Prince. It is too dangerous. 

 

When Michelle sees her brother she’s speechless. The picture is decadent to Michelle’s eyes. She takes a deep breathe and covers her mouth with her right hand. She does not trust herself to not scream at the bloody sight of her twin brother.

 

Simon notices the apprehension in Michelle’s face. He does not know exactly what to say to ease her worriness so addresses the facts of Jack’s body. “The bleeding was not really that much, Princess, but considering the Prince previous state, it is veeery difficult for him to recover. It looks messy because the King... The King, your father...”, he is careful to continue. He directs his eyes to Michelle to ask for permission to deliver the next statements. She nods and he adds” he asphyxiated the Prince during some minutes before crushing him with glass and wine. The night guards said that the King wanted to scare Jack, you see, the blood and the wine look alike to sleepy eyes”. 

 

It is too much for Michelle to handle. She drops to her knees beside Jack’s bed. She is in denial, her father has finally gone insane. She has no words to express anymore. She has always found forgiveness in her heart for her father but today... her father has crossed the line of the kindness that she holds in her heart.

 

“I know what my brother did... I know what he’s gone through... I know his past actions are questionable but he does not deserve this”, Michelle says in a weak voice. She cannot look at her brother, she just wraps one of his cold hands with hers.

 

She tries to recover her composure. Although she is not very successful, she manages to clear her voice and order the guards to bring Jack a doctor.

 

“Ask for Doctor Lancaster of the Metropolitan Saint Mary Hospital, he’s doesn’t like my father”.

 

Simon obeys and leaves the room to find the doctor, while Michelle stays gently soothing his brother’s palms. 

 

“You’re gonna be okay, bro, just stay with me until the doc comes...” her voice breaks and her cry comes. “Please, Jack, I beg, stay with me, please... would you stay with me, please?”, her sobs overtake her voice. She has nothing else to say but to mourn.

 

* * *

 

 

“I said: let ME see MY son, NOW”.

 

Michelle wakes up at her mother’s voice complaining outside the room. She fell asleep by her brother side in the bed. She could not bring herself to leave him alone in his silence agony. 

 

“Oh Jack... if she finds me here helping you,  she’ll probably propose to our father to kill me”, she whispers close to Jack’s face. She is not sure if he her brother is able even listen to her. “David, I’m sorry but I can’t leave him in her miserable hands”, she says to herself. Her lover is not there and more now than ever, she is not sure if she would ever see him again.

 

“There she comes, the evil in disguise....”, Michelle announces in a quiet and soft whisper to Jack about her mother presence.

 

“MICHELLE? What are YOU do-?”, her cold voice faints and her mind goes blanks when she realizes what is happening in front of her eyes. Rose’s entitled face falls to a sorrow. She moves gracefully to the bed. No one is talking, no one dares to speak. 

 

Michelle holds her brother’s body strongly in her hands. She uses her own to protect his. She has always been the gentle one, the gentle one who is too quick to forgive others. She has never been fierce and temperamental like her brother. She really does not know her violent side. However, she is willing to protect the ones he lives with all her gentle strength. And if she has to fight dirty this time, she will do it for her twin brother.

 

“Mother”, Michelle says in a defiant voice towards their mom. “He’s in pain, he hasn’t woken up since the King’s visit last night”, Michelle adds coldly while she is kindly brushing her brother’s hair out of his face. 

 

Rose’s eyes are startled. She does not bring herself to pronounce anything yet. She looks at Michelle’s eyes, confusion swimming in her eyes. “Michelle, what happened here?”, she finally asks with a flatl voice. To Michelle, her mother’s voice is so flat that she is sure that nothing can impress the Queen anymore.

 

“The King happened”, Michelle states with such a strong voice that she surprises herself. She does not let the Queen know that she is unaware of where this strength is coming, though.

 

The Queen gasps, she is about to say something but the main door opens in a rumble. Doctor Lancaster comes in.  


 

“Oh, thanks the Lord”, Michelle whimpers allowing herself to stop her cold show for her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s 5 o’clock in the afternoon. The King is not home, he left the city for a business travel. He will not come back until next week. At least, that is what all the members of the Prince Protection Squad are hoping for. 

 

Michelle, Simon and Peter are waiting outside the room. The three of them wait patiently for anything that the doctor has to say regarding the Prince’s health.

 

The inmutable silence is distraught by Rose’s fast steps. 

 

“Oh no, Lord, Queen Bitchy is coming”, whines Michelle. She is too far exasperated to care to be kind to her mother. The guards only chuckle doing their best to keep their faces straight.

 

Rose gets closer to them as she walks in that Queen way that only her can pull. ‘Such an elegant woman for such a wicked personality’, Simon thinks.

 

“Michelle, guards”, Rose offers as acknowledgment to all. “Does the doctor finished yet?”, she asks impatiently holding her hands together.

 

“No, mom! Why are you so...? How can be you such a cold human? So blind to my fathers’s devilish actions?”, Michelle says in astonishment, “The doctor hasn’t finished YET and we don’t know how much time he’s gonna take. All my father’s doing... he brings these people to torture my brother all night and then, In the morning he brings a doctor to “keep him alive”, by this moment Michelle’s voice is getting loud and raspy, “Enough alive to breathe, enough alive to survive through the day so he’s ready for his next punishment at night!!! The sadistic King and his common ways to destroy everyone he loves”, Michelle ends her speech without breathe. 

 

Rose does not find anything to defend herself. She has no excuse because she knew everything that Silas was doing to her son. Her indifference did not seem such a motherhood crimen until now that her own daughter is calling her out. To Rose’s hugest shame, Michelle called her out in front of his brother’s guards.

 

“Do not look at me like that mother, as if I were the treacherous one in this story. You sacrificed my brother and you’ll sacrifice me if that’s what it takes to make the King happy", Michelle says in a defensive voice. Even her pretty face was not enough to hide her displeasure to her mother’s presence.

 

Before Rose has time to think about what and how to answer Michelle, doctor Lancaster opens the door and invites them in. 

 

“Please, come in, your Highness”, Lancaster only refers to Michelle. He ignores the Queen. Michelle’s smile expresses her content with Lancaster’s dislike towards her parents. The Queen seems upset but still finds her way to the room following her daughter. Simon and Peter laugh gladly at Lancaster’s audacity. 

 

Inside the room, doctor Lancaster begins his explanation to Michelle. 

 

“Thank you for calling me, you saved his life. He was dangerously dehydrated and had lost enough blood for him to have a heart attack”, Lancaster says in a caring tone. He speaks slow and keeps his tone unaltered to not alarm Michelle. He sees the fear in her eyes, and even if he does not have anything nice to say about the Queen, he has to admit that she looks pretty worried too.

 

“First, I want you to know that he will be ok with the proper treatment and some routine tests. These last ones will determine the change of his medical treatment for the next months. Right now, I must tell you that there are many factors against his recovery. He is malnourished and dehydrated. He has so many open wounds in his body, some of them infected. Internally, he has some broken bones. Also, I may add that his mental state is in detriment, though I guess you already know that.”, he says and takes a moment to think about how to say the next words without getting himself into jail.

 

“I know I’m just a doctor, I have no jurisdiction to change his official sentence. However, as a medical professional, I consider that if he keeps receiving the same heavy punishment, the Prince will die. His body is strong, but it’s close to its limits.”, Lancaster finishes his diagnosis. He waits for their response.

 

“Thanks, Doctor”, Michelle says. She feels that her blood went cold and it’s hanging only in her lower body. Her pale face betrays her, she cannot hide her pain from her mother. 

 

“I... I’ll talk to the King when he comes back home”, Rose says coldly and walks herself out of the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the Sun sets it’s time for the shift of the guards. Andrew and Michael from the night shift arrive early to find that some arrangements have changed.

 

“Andrew, Michael, thank you for coming early as I solicited to both of you”, Michelle says in a nice but commanding voice.

 

“As you wish, Princess”, both say.

 

“I think there is no doubt that my brother is a prisoner. He was arrested and he cannot leave this room. However, that doesn’t mean that anyone has allowance to hurt or torture him”, Michelle coughs to continue. “I’m aware that there has been some ‘visitors’ in the past. I don’t want nor need their names. All I want is for this to stop. Your new command is to assure that my brother rest without any interruptions, unless the doctor ask to come in to his room, do we agree?”, Michelle asks them directly in a demanding tone.

 

“Yes, yes, your Highness”, the guards agree.

 

“I will leave to my dorm as I trust you both to keep him safe from anyone and anything. And rest assured that if something happens to him, I’ll arrest you both”, Michelle excuses herself and leaves to her bedroom where David waits for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
